


We're Both Beauties

by changkyuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: You, Haechan, and Mark decide to camp out in an old abandoned warehouse and Haechan gets sappy.





	We're Both Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

Your group of three had decided to settle down in an abandoned warehouse for the night, far away from the inner city. It was probably safer there, but you could defend yourselves if anyone attacked.

“Guys!” Haechan pulled a tattered book out of his backpack before joining everyone in the circle around the small campfire. “I found an old fairytale book.”

“Where?” Mark asked. “I thought all the books were in the library.”

“Well, it was,” Haechan said. “So I technically didn’t  _ find _ it, I stole it. But, look! Pretty pictures!”

“You can’t distract me from the fact that you commited a crime with- oh, is that a fairy?” Mark took the book off of him to get a closer look at the drawing and the tale next to it.

“Haechan, you really have to stop stealing these things, people will notice,” you said.

“Well, if they won’t let us into the library, I’ll let myself into the library and take whatever I want,” Haechan said. “It’s not fair that we can’t do half of the things the adults can just because we’re younger.”

“At least they’re not sending us out hunting, right?” You reasoned. “Being young makes us safe.”

“I still want to read fairytales,” Haechan took the book back off of Mark who was entranced in the story of Peter Pan.

“I was reading that!”

Mark was ignored as Haechan flipped to another one of the stories. “Look at this one.”

“Beauty and the beast,” you read aloud. “What’s it about?”

“A beauty and a beast,” Haechan answered. “The guy gets cursed to be all beast-like but then the girl loves him for who he truly is. It’s so very romantic.”

“Yeah,” you muttered. “Doesn’t really seem like your style. Why do you like it?”

“Because we’re like beauty and the beast,” Haechan answered. “... I'm the beauty.”

“No you're fucking not, you hag,” Haechan smiled as you pushed the book back against his chest.

“Guys, no fighting tonight,” Mark said. “We need to get some sleep. Going outside the walls is dangerous, you need to be alert.”

“You go to sleep then,” Haechan said. “I promise you we’ll be well rested for tomorrow.”

“The moment I go to sleep, you two are going to sneak out and throw rocks at buildings, aren’t you?” Mark asked.

“Most definitely,” Haechan responded. “So hurry up, I’m not waiting forever.”

“Just go,” Mark sighed. “But don’t be too loud. We don’t want any unwanted visitors.”

“We’ll be careful,” you told him before helping Haechan up and heading outside of the warehouse.

The moon was high in the sky at this time and you could hear crickets chirping, but there were no people around. Everyone preferred to stick to the centre of the city incase breaches happened. The last time something got past the wall, the entire area was cordoned off and everyone inside was killed.

The only people who didn’t stay with everyone else were criminals… which was a label that technically fit you and your group of friends. It was illegal to go past the walls unless you were on official business, but you and the others had been doing it for years now.

“So what did you mean by ‘we’re like beauty and the beast?’” You asked.

“Well, we’re a little different, but…” Haechan sighed. “I’m gonna have to get sappy to explain this.”

“Bring it.”

“Okay, so, obviously I’m not ugly, I’m a god,” Haechan said. “But, most people think my personality is ugly and you… don't mind.”

“... So I’m the beauty?”

“Is that really your takeaway from this?”

You threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him in to kiss him on the cheek, which he groaned about and told you to stop being greasy, but smiled nonetheless.

“I think we’re both beauties,” you said.

“Obviously,” Haechan nodded. “We should head back before Mark gets annoyed at us.”

“He’s probably already fast asleep,” you said. “He had to chase Jisung and Chenle around the market all morning, he must be exhausted.”

“They provided a good distraction for me to snag a few mandarins though,” Haechan said.

“What?” Your eyes lit up at the thought of fruit. “You’re gonna share some of that, right?”

“Of course!” Haechan nodded. “Not with any of those other losers, but with you, yeah.”

“We better eat them all before Mark wakes up,” you said. “Let’s go!”

You took his hand and lead him back to the warehouse so you could feast on the sweet delicacies. And after you’d dispatched of all of the mandarins, the two of you curled up next to the fire to get some well needed rest.

“Good night, Y/n,” Haechan whispered into the back of your neck.

“Good night, Haechannie.”


End file.
